Over Time
by Monster Danau Toba
Summary: Naruto lembur lagi,Sasuke tidur dengan Menma,Naruto ketauan. Nggak tau buat summary,RnR please.Yoai,NaruSasu,Mpreg. :) :D


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>NaruSasu<br>YAOI,TYPO(S),GAJE,DLL  
>DLDR<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Over Time<em>**

Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya,begitu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Banyaknya dokumen yang harus diperiksanya hari ini membuatnya sedikit lembur-meskipun biasanya dia lembur-. Salahkan saja Kyuubi-kakak Naruto- yang dengan seenaknya memberikan semua berkas itu pada Naruto,dan dengan santainya berkata,

'Aku ingin pergi berlibur dengan Itachi.'

Menghela nafas pelan,Naruto melirik jam tangannya dan kembali menghela nafas,  
>"Heh,sudah jam 2 ternyata,Sasuke pasti sudah tidur"<br>Dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa,Naruto keluar kantornya dan bergegas menuju parkiran. Dengan kecepatan 90km/jam,Naruto membelah kesunyian malam,berharap segera bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

'Jam 11,kenapa si Dobe itu tidak bilang akan lembur?'  
>Sasuke menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya,tanpa menimbulkan suara yang tak berarti,Sasuke menurunkan kedua kakinya dari ranjang,berhenti sejenak sebelum beranjak dari keluar dari kamar.<p>

GREK

Dengan suara yang cukup pelan,Sasuke memasuki kamar Menma-Putra satu-satunya-dan menutup pintu tanpa dikuncinya. Dipandanginya Menma sejenak,dengan gerakan yang hati-hati—takut membangunkan Menma—Sasuke menaiki ranjang dan tidur di samping Menma,

"Ngh~,_Kaa-chan_?"lenguh Menma ketika menyadari adanya pergerakan dari sisinya. Begitu mencium wangi khas Sasuke—mint—Menma segera menghadap Sasuke,  
>"<em>Kaa-chan<em> membangunkan Menma?"tanya Sasuke lembut,salah satu tangannya mengusap rambut _raven_ Menma,satunya menyangga kepalanya. Menma menggeleng dan segera merapat ke Sasuke.

"_Tou-chan_ belum pulang?"tanyanya.

"Belum,sepertinya _Tou-chan_ lembur lagi "jawab Sasuke,tangannya belum berhenti mengusap rambut Menma.

"Menma tidur lagi saja,"

Menma hanya mengangguk,meng-iya-kan perkataan Sasuke.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"_Kaa-chan_,"

"Hn?"

"Peluk"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar permintaan kekanakan Menma. Padahal biasanya,jangankan dipeluk,diacak rambutnya oleh Naruto pasti sudah mendapat _death glare_,yang bukannya menakutkan,tapi malah terlihat lucu. Hal inilah yang membuat Naruto senang menggoda dan menjahili Menma. Sifat _Tsundere_-nya benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke.

Dengan lembut,Sasuke melingkarkan salah satu tangannya dibahu Menma,dan yang satunnya dipinggang Menma,mencoba memberi kenyamanan sekaligus kehangatan pada sang buah hati.

"_Oyasumi_,Menma-_kun_"

"Um,_Oyasumi Kaa-chan_"

.

.

.

Naruto mendapati ruangan yang gelap,begitu membuka pintu apartemen-nya. Biasanya jika Sasuke menunggunya,pasti terdapat cahaya remang-remang dari ruang keluarga yang terdapat di samping dapur. Sasuke akan menunggu Naruto sambil menonton atau sekedar membaca buku. Tapi sepertinya,hari ini berbeda.

Naruto melangkah memasuki rumah,kedua kakinya menuntunnya menuju kamar Menma-putra tunggalnya-. Keinginan untuk melihat Menma sehabis kerja,memang selalu terbesit dipikiran Naruto. Apalagi kalau Naruto lembur,seperti sekarang.

"Heh~,sepertinya Teme kesepian ku tinggal kerja."gumam Naruto-keGRan- begitu melihat Sasuke yang tidur di kamar Menma. Sedikit menyeringai dengan pemikiran-nya,Naruto berjalan mendekati kedua Malaikat-nya itu. Dengan perlahan-takut membangunkan Menma-Naruto mendaratkan kedua bibirnya di dahi Menma.

"_Oyasuminasai_,Menma-_chan_"

Naruto berpaling pada Sasuke,dengan sedikit seringaian,Naruto mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke,hanya kecup,tak lebih.

"Ne,_have a nice dream,My Dear_~"

.

.

.

Naruto segera bergegas keluar kamar,berniat mengganti pakaiannya dan segera bergabung dengan keluar kecilnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari,Menma sudah terbangun begitu mendengar pintu terbuka.

"_Tou-chan_ mesum"sungut Menma. Tapi,Menma tak dapat memungkiri,dia suka dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya dan _Kaa-chan_-nya.

Tiba-tiba,seringaian terpampang di wajahnya begitu mendapat sebuah ide-yang menurutnya cemerlang-terlintas di pikirannya.

"Besok,Menma bakalan kasih tau _Kaa-chan_ kalau _Tou-chan_ cium _Kaa-san_ diam-diam,biar _Tou-chan_ kena marah."

.

.

.

.

_Yare-yare~~~  
>Fin<em>

:)

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks Toba for :<strong>

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_****_ ,_****_Uchinami Akira_****_, _****_Ciput_****_, _****_hanazawa kay_****_, _****_Kyuuuuu_****_, _****_Ineedtohateyou_****_, _****_wiendzbica732_****_, _****_mifta cinya_****_,imouto, _****_Fuyuto Yuuki_****_, _****_Arum Junnie_****_, _****_LNaruSasu_****_._**

At last,RnR please :D :) :


End file.
